Honest Trailer - Leprechaun
Leprechaun is the 95th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by''' Spencer Gilbert, '''Dan Murrell,' Erica Russell '''and 'Andy Signore. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as '''Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 1993 horror comedy film Leprechaun. The video was published on March 17, 2014, to coincide with St. Patrick's Day. It is 4 minutes and 1 second long. It has been viewed over 3.2 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Leprechaun on YouTube "Watch as they team up to defeat evil the only way they know how: spending ninety minutes beating the sh*t out of respected English actor Warwick Davis." '~ Honest Trailers - Leprechaun Script In a world where every holiday gets its own horror movie (shows posters for '''April Fool's Day; Black Christmas; Easter Bunny, Kill! Kill!; Halloween; ThanksKilling; My Bloody Valentine;' and Uncle Sam), St. Patrick's Day will be exploited by a film that was stupidly released in January, that, as far as holiday-themed serial killers go, ranks somewhere between Michael Myers and Jack Frost. (''shows the title character from the 1998 Jack Frost film) Nope, the other Jack Frost. (shows the poster for the 1997 Jack Frost horror film) That's the one. Leprechaun. Experience the perfect St. Patrick's Day movie in that you'd have to be completely sh*t-faced to enjoy it, in this horror/comedy that isn't scary...or funny, but managed to stretch its premise into a lepre-thon of sequels, taking its tiny terror from Vegas (Leprechaun 3) to the hood (Leprechaun in the Hood), to space (Leprechaun 4: In Space), and back to the hood again (Leprechaun: Back 2 tha Hood). Journey to a place they'll try to convince you isn't southern California (Tory: It sure ain't Beverly Hills.) and join a handful of walking horror movie cliches, with Rachel from Friends as the spoiled brat, a Joey Lawrence reject (Ken Olandt) as the Joey Lawrence type, and two characters who feel like they wandered in from a completely different movie about a kid (Alex) saving money for his simple friend's (Ozzie) brain operation (Tory: You can't fix Ozzie's brain./'Alex': I know that, but he doesn't.). Watch as they team up to defeat evil the only way they know how: spending ninety minutes beating the sh*t out of respected English actor Warwick Davis. (shows clips of the characters attacking the leprechaun) Hey, leave Willow alone. So gear up for the movie that seems intentionally created for a St. Patrick's Day drinking game, and take a shot every time the leprechaun says who he is (shows clips of the leprechaun saying "leprechaun"), says what he wants (shows clips of the leprechaun talking about his gold), someone doesn't believe it's a leprechaun, Irish culture gets set back decades (Dan O'Grady: A wee person, a leprechaun. I caught him and made him show me where his gold is.), or little people's rights get set back centuries. Oh, man, we are so gonna get wasted. Starring Jorts-ifer Aniston (Jennifer Aniston as Tory Redding); Hillbilly Hercules (Ken Olandt as Nathan Murphy); I Know You Are, But What Am I? (Mark Holton as Ozzie Jones); Dennis the Sociopath (Robert Hy Gorman as Alex Murphy); Irish McIrishman (Shay Duffin as Dan O'Grady); and Tyrion O'Lannister (Warwick Davis as the Leprechaun). for Leprechaun - The Hobbit: Battle of the Lucky Charmies. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] The Hobbit: Battle of the Lucky Charmies Man being interviewed: Who else seen The Leprechaun? Say 'yay'. (a group of people around him cheers) I smell reboot. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for films in the horror comedy series Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters 2, Ghostbusters (2016). See list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Leprechaun ''has an 98.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Bustle said the Honest Trailer provided a glimpse at a "weird relic from 1993" and was the "perfect St. Patrick's Day watch." MovieFone said the film "has never been more amusing than in this 4-minute take-down." MovieFone also highlighted the Honest Trailer's claims that the film "sets Irish culture back decades and sets the rights of little people back centuries." Geek Tyrant wrote that the Honest Trailer's line about "beating the shit out of respected English actor Warwick Davis" was "eloquently put." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Erica Russell, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell External links * 'Honest Trailer for the LEPRECHAUN Horror Franchise '- Geek Tyrant article * ''Leprechaun's Honest Trailer With A Pre-'Friends' Jennifer Aniston Is The Perfect St. Patrick's Day Watch — VIDEO '- Bustle article * '‘Leprechaun’ Gets The Honest Trailers Treatment For St. Patrick’s Day '- Geeks of Doom article * 'Watch the Hilarious 'Honest Trailer' for 'Leprechaun,' Just in Time for St. Patrick's Day (VIDEO) '- MovieFone article * 'Honest Trailers tries to the explain the inexplicable existence of ‘Leprechaun’ '- Uproxx article * 'Honest Trailers celebrates St. Patrick’s Day with Leprechaun '- Flickering Myth Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:1990s Category:Season 4 Category:Trimark Pictures